Glee: Part Of Me
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Kurt se ha ido a New York, y Blaine se encuentra solo en Lima, buscando una nueva manera de pasar el rato sin su eterno enamorado. Pronto conocerá a Damien, otro joven homosexual de Mckinley que parece ser la solución perfecta a sus problemas y quien no tiene miedo de las relaciones sexuales. KLAINE/BLAMIEN: CONTIENE SEXO EXPLICITO ENTRE DOS ADOLESCENTES.
1. Chapter 1

_* Historia ambientada entre los episodios 4x0 y 4x04, poco después de que Kurt dejara Lima para irse a New York, el personaje central aqui sera Blaine, y uno nuevo, Damien Grayson,quien vendria siendo con quien Blaine engaño a Kurt en la serie y que no fue mostrado mas que una sola vez, asi que quiero contar su historia. Espero que disfruten mucho este especial de san valentin._

* * *

**_GLEE: Part Of Me_**

Blaine se encontraba solo en Breadsticks, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Kurt se marchara a New York, y en todo ese tiempo no habían tenido un platica de mas de 5 minutos, y siempre, siempre se trataba todo de Kurt, de su trabajo para Vogue, de su increíble jefa, de los problemas con la decoración de su nuevo departamento, incluso de Rachel, pero todo siempre se trataba de Kurt, de su vida, y cuando el quería contarle sus problemas, no podía porque Kurt le dejaba colgado. Y eso, empezaba a deprimirlo de verdad.

Blaine estaba feliz de que Kurt estuviera cumpliendo sus sueños en la gran manzana, pero lo extrañaba mucho, y aun que no lo quisiera admitir, de haber sabido que esto pasaría con su relación, jamás lo habría dejado marcharse.

Todo el club Glee estaba ocupado esa noche, Brittany tenía otro programa de _Fondue para dos, _Tina pasaría la noche trabajando en las últimas ropas para el club, y Sugar le ayudaría. Sam y Artie estaban tratando de crear un nuevo guion para obra, uno que se centraría en Sam y su supuesta guapura. Así que estaba solo, completamente solo… como siempre.

— ¿Podrías darme otra malteada de fresa? — pidió a la señora Flowlers, la dulce y antaña mesera del local, ella como siempre asintió y se fue a la nevera. Blaine la miro rendido, porque sabia que se tardaría horas en atenderle el pedido, así que dejo salir un pequeño gemido y estampo su cara contra la mesa.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — escucho preguntar a una voz, así que Blaine fue levantando la cabeza de a poco en poco, hasta quedar perdido en unos profundos ojos verdes que tenia a escasos centímetros de los propios. Un chico desconocido se había sentado en su mesa también.

— No… yo… no, no espero a nadie. — dijo en un triste murmullo, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenia nada que esperar, la magia de su romance con Kurt se había terminado, al igual que la magia de s relación con el club Glee, ahora todos eran diferentes, populares y tenían otros amigos con quien estar.

— Ah, bueno… ¿podría hacerte compañía un rato?... realmente no quiero estar solo. — dijo el otro.

— Claro, claro… Créeme, conozco el sentimiento. — agrego Blaine, y se quedo ido por un momento, ahora que lo veía bien, este chico no era nada feo, era alto, su cabello negro brillaba como el de un precioso cuervo, y su rostro… su rostro se veía suave y era casi tan blanco como la porcelana. — Soy Blaine. — dijo, y le extendió la mano.

— Damien, se con "e" — dijo el muchacho sonriente, pues ya había tenido un montón de confusiones con la pronunciación de su nombre en el pasado. Le dio la mano y se quedaron mirándose por un momento, sonrientes, habían encontrado algo que al parecer ambos estaban buscando desde hacia tiempo… una amistad, algo mas tal vez.

— Es… un gusto Damien,

— Eso dices ahora. — murmuro el chico, y ambos se rieron largo y tendido, como si se hubieran conocido desde hacia años. La vieja señora Flowers los miro a lo lejos, no pudiendo evitar escuchar sus risas, sonrió levemente porque había visto a Blaine solo desde hacia mucho tiempo, y como que le agradaba verlo con otras personas. Así que tomo dos malteadas de fresa y se apresuro a llevárselas a la mesa.

— Invita la casa, niños. — les dijo sonriente y dejando una malteada espumosa delante de cada uno.

— ¿Enserio? Vayaaa, gracias señora. — exclamo todo emocionado Damien, Blaine le asintió sonriente pues había visto en ella lo que pareció ser un pequeño guiño de complicidad, ella quería que se enamorara de nuevo… ¿y porque no debería de hacerlo?

Los chicos se bebieron con mucho gusto sus malteadas, mientras se ponían platicar de temas superficiales, como la ropa que llevaban las meseras del establecimiento, y sobre todo… criticaron largo y tendido a las parejas que tenían a su alrededor, era 14 de febrero y el lugar estaba repleto de ellas.

— Y esa chica de por ahí, claramente no quiere a su novio… ¿notas como lo besa?, no tiene interés en ello… mírala bien y te darás cuenta. — decía Damien, Blaine giro discretamente a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que su nuevo amigo tenia razón, aquello muchacha morena no parecía prestar atención a su novio, lo estaba besando, pero su mirada era de pura frialdad, como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con el ya.

— Tienes razón, su mirada fría… como… si no estuviera aquí. — murmuro Blaine, recordando la misma mirada en la cara de Kurt en sus últimos días en Lima, esa mirada desesperanzada que ahora Damien podía ver en él también.

— Y dime… ¿Por qué un chico tan agradable como tu esta solo en un lugar tan bonito como este? — le pregunto Damien, claramente interesado por ese brillo de dolor y tristeza que había visto en sus ojos.

— Es una larga historia, realmente no quisiera aburrirte con eso. — murmuro Blaine y bebió el ultimo sorbo de su malteada, en un segundo había sentido como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y esperaba que el liquido cremoso lo deshiciera, pero un funciono.

— Oh vamos, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirme, ahora quiero escuchar tu historia. — comento Damien y sorpresivamente le tomo la mano, dejando sentir su suave y delicada piel sobre la de Blaine…

Blaine se abrió como libro nuevo a este chico, y se dio cuenta de que su romance de cuento con Kurt no era tan largo como realmente pensaba, pues todo se resumía en unas pocas líneas:

_Lo conocí hace dos años en los pasillos de mi vieja escuela_

_Le ayude contra un abusador escolar_

_Se cambio de escuela para estar conmigo_

_Me enamore de el por los momentos que pasábamos juntos, cantando en la academia Dalton._

_Regreso a su vieja escuela y yo me fui con el para estar juntos_

_Me uni a su culb Glee y estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos_

_Me apoyo cuando me operaron e la vista_

_Ganamos los nacionales de coro juntos_

_No pudo entrar en la universidad de NYADA y estuvo trabajando de mesero todo el verano en esta misma cafetería_

_Hace casi 2 meses que se fue y solo hemos hablado 30 minutos en todo ese tiempo._

_Ya no me contesta las llamadas_

— No siento que me apoye, ciento que ya no tiene tiempo para… nosotros, que ya no le interesa, pues el Kurt del que me enamore… hubiera encontrado el tiempo, de haberlo querido. — termino diciendo Blaine, y sin darse cuenta, un par de lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, se había desahogado, con un extraño prácticamente… pero lo había hecho, y se había sentido realmente bien.

— ¿Quieres que sea totalmente sincero con esto? — pregunto Damien, Blaine asintió levemente, porque realmente necesitaba escuchar una opinión externa, de alguien que no conociera a Kurt y no le dijera que le _diera espacio_.

— Creo que… tu novio se dejo deslumbrar por la vida de New York, créeme… yo vengo de ahí, y se como se siente, el estar rodeado de estrellas, de la gran vida… Ese tal… Kurt, le esta dando prioridad a su nueva vida… y no es que te haya dejado de amar, es que simplemente… esta dándole prioridad a otras cosas nuevas. — comento el muchacho con sereno.

— Lo se, y no puedo culparlo… no cuando siempre supe que su único sueño era salir de este pueblo, estar en un lugar donde nadie lo juzgara por… ser, lo que somos.

— Blaine, no te conozco mucho… pero no me parece que la vida de New York sea mejor que tu compañía, estos últimos minutos… han sido los mejores minutos que he pasado en mucho tiempo… eres una persona increíble y no creo que valga la pena que te estés lamentando por un tipo que no sabe apreciarlo. — comento el muchacho molesto, y apretó su mano con mas fuerza sobre la de Blaine, quien e quedo mirando fijamente la unión de sus palmas y luego lo miro, sin entenderlo.

— Yo… lo siento, no… no debí… — Damien no término su disculpa, solamente se levanto apenado y se fue corriendo de la mesa, sintiéndose como un total patán por estarse aprovechando del estado emocional del pobre Blaine.

Blaine se quedo como ido, sintiendo el tacto e la mano de Damien sobe la suya todavía, y se dio cuenta de que algo se había despertado en el, una esperanza, si una esperanza de poder volver a sentirse como antes… y no podía perderla, no ahora. Así que se levanto de la mesa, y salió corriendo tras Damien, sintió una fría ráfaga de aire sobre sus brazos, pues en la calle estaba haciendo mucho frio, y el se había olvidado de la chaqueta en el local, pero no importaba, soportaría el frio si con eso encontraba a su esperanza otra vez.

Blaine cruzo la calle y miro en todas direcciones en busca del hermoso cabello de Damien o de su sudadera deportiva purpura, pero no lograba encontrar ningún rastro de el. Negó con la cabeza, y se hecho a correr hacia la esquina, llego a la plaza del centro y ahí… lo encontró, Damien estaba sentado en una de las bancas, solo y con el celular en las manos.

Así que Blaine sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y con grandes pero tranquilas zancadas se acerco hasta la banca, tomo asiento y se dio cuenta de que Damien estaba ido, con los ojos cerrados y la música tan fuerte, que incluso se escuchaba fuera de los auriculares.

Damien estaba escuchando a una de las artistas favoritas de Blaine, estaba escuchando PART OF ME. – de _KATY PERRY, _y Blaine no pudo vitar sonreír, era irónico que la música de Katy estuviera cuando conoció a Kurt, y ahora también con este nuevo… amor.

Damien parecía no tener intención de abrir los ojos nunca, así que Blaine se sentó sigilosamente en la misma banca y empezó a cantar muy fuerte la canción que escuchaba en los auriculares:

_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find that who is really there for me_

'Cause you rip me off  
Your love was cheap  
It was always terry at the seems  
Of the deep and you love me down  
But that was better, this is now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

La voz de Blaine era tan fuerte y afinada que algunas personas detuvieron su camino para escucharlo, y pensaron que se trataba de un indigente queriendo pedir dinero, uno muy talentoso por cierto. Damien empezó a escuchar la voz de Blaine entre la voz de Katy Perry, y llego a pensar que se trataba de un sueño, pero cuando la canción termino y abrió los ojos… se encontró con la mejor sorpresa de su vida, Blaine.

La gente empezó a aplaudir por el final de la canción, y se marcharon, dejando a los dos chicos solos con sus miradas cruzadas y profundas entre si. Finalmente, Blaine paso una mano por el rostro de Damien y este la tomo con la suya, la apretó y lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta poder besarse…

Los labios de Blaine sabían a fresa todavía, y eran tan suaves que era como estar saboreando un dulce pastelillo, mientras que los labios de Damien eran… carnosos, con ese calor que tanto había extrañado sentir Blaine… era como sentir magia creándose entre sus bocas y esparciéndose como un hermoso polvo dorado por sus cuerpos.

— No, esto no esta bien… Blaine, tu… — empezó a decir Damien, separándose con rapidez y brusquedad del apasionado beso.

— Shshsh, no esta mal… esta bien, tengo derecho a seguir con mi vida, a sentir esto por ti Damien. — murmuro Blaine, y se volvieron a besar, esta vez para no quererse soltar jamás. Y a medida que el beso avanzaba, Blaine podía ver como la imagen de Kurt se iba borrando más y más de su mente, como si ya no fuera nadie más.

Damien seria un tonto si no admitiera que también se había despertado algo en su interior, algo provocado por Blaine, y tampoco tenia ganas de dejarlo ir jamás, quería que sus labios permanecerían juntos toda la vida, y que su cuerpos se volvieran aire, un dulce y caliente aire que se fusionara en una sola brisa, y que se fuera volando por todo el mundo.

— ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? — pregunto Blaine mientras bajaba sus labios hasta el cuello del cuello del joven para sentir el dulce aroma de su piel en su propia lengua.

— ¿Tienes ideas? — pregunto Damien entre risas, pues el tacto de la lengua de Blaine sobre su piel se sentía como tener una dulce miel, bajando por cada rincón de su ser y haciéndole vibrar en sus partes mas intimas.

— Tengo un par. — murmuro Blaine, Damien tomo su cara entre sus manos y la levanto de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, y así comprobar que el sentimiento era mutuo, que eran dos almas conectadas por el amor. Blaine le sonrió y eso fue la confirmación de sus más puros sentimientos, se amaban y no le importaba tener 3 horas de conocerlo, quería pasar el resto de su existencia a su lado…

Así que tomados de la mano, apresuraron el paso en busca de un lugar apropiado para estar juntos, _EL_ _MOTEL DEL CENTRO DE LIMA_.

Blaine fue quien pidió la renta de la habitación, le asignaron la número 15 y tan pronto como tuvo el juego de llaves, tomo la mano de su amado y como dos niños emocionados por llegar a casa a ver la Tv, se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. La empleada de la recepción los miro atónita, pues aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse de ver a homosexuales corriendo y besándose por sus pasillos, aun le parecía inmoral (aun que a nadie le importaba)

Apenas llegar a la segunda planta, Blaine arrincono a Damien contra la pared, y le sostuvo las manos contra la misma para poder besarlo con toda la pasión que llevaba acumulando desde hacia meses. Damien podía sentir toda la fuerza del beso en su la lengua, y podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón iba aumentando mas y mas, no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar sin desvestir a Blaine.

Damien decidió tomar la rienda también, y empujo a Blaine contra la otra pared, esta vez para besarlo por su cuenta, sus manos recorran todo el cuerpo del joven cantante y terminaron por rodar por las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta del 215. Ahí, Blaine se saco las llaves del pantalón y con rapidez abrió la puerta, volvió a besar a Damien y se empujaron el uno al otro para entrar a su "_LUGAR ESPECIAL"_

El primero en caer en la cama fue Damien, y desde ahí pudo ver como Blaine se sacaba toda la ropa y se le montaba encima, con una verdadera pasión que francamente daba el mayor placer que alguien podía llegar a sentir.

Blaine le saco la ropa como pudo a su amante, y recorrió su cuerpo con besos y caricias que provocaron el máximo nivel de excitación en el cuerpo de Damien, que permaneció inmóvil para evitar un accidente, pero haciendo pequeño gemidos de placer.

Luego de un rato, Blaine tomo los costados de los muslos de Damien en sus manos, eran firmes pero a la vez suaves, y lo fue bajando hasta el borde de la cama, donde lo dejo sentado mientras el se paraba y tomaba la posición indicada para penetrarlo, una y otra vez sin cesar.

— Owww, Blainee… owww. — era lo único que decía Damien, quien podía sentir el firme y enorme miembro de su compañero dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando el nivel de excitación subió en Blaine hasta el punto máximo, dejo de penetrar a Damien y se fue sobre el, lo volvió a besar y cuando estaba lamiéndole el cuello, le susurro algo interesante al oído:

"_Hazlo tú, házmelo ahora"_

Y Blaine se alejo un poco del cuerpo de Damien, solo para ver la sonrisa pervertida y excitada del muchacho, que no se hizo esperar para enredar sus brazos sobre la espalda de Blaine y girarse, todo para cambiar de posición y terminar arriba. Damien mantenía esa sonrisita picara en el rostro, estiro su mano su mano derecha y con ella sujeto ambas manos de Blaine sobre su cabeza, todo para poder besarlo con la misma pasión de antes.

— Házmelo, ya… hazlo, hazme tuyo. — rogo Blaine entre un susurro y un gemido de placer, Damien lo miro sonriente de nuevo y se acerco a su oreja, la mordió levemente con los labios para hacerlo vibrar (y funciono) y entonces dijo:

"_Date la vuelta amor"_

Blaine sonrió ante la idea, siempre había querido sentir ese tipo de penetración, pero Kurt había sido demasiado princesa para querérselo otorgar. Así que gustoso se dio la vuelta y estiro las manos sobre su cabeza, dejando ver la musculatura de su espalda, pero fue su trasero, su firme y redondo trasero lo que llamo la atención de Damien. — _Oh dios, es tan hermoso._ — pensaba.

Damien agacho su cabeza sobre el trasero de Blaine, y con su cálida lengua, empezó a lamer desde la curvatura de las nalgas, hasta la espina dorsal. Blaine tembló por completo, pues aquello se había sentido como una lenta, pero agradable tortura. Blaine enderezo su cuerpo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y dejo su trasero en perfecta posición para que Damien introdujera su pene una y otra vez, algunas veces lenta, otras rápida, pero el resultado era el mismo, un placer indescriptible.

La noche fue mágica para los dos, experimentaron lo que deseaban, un amor sin dudas, se entregaron por completo y habían terminado agitados, muy agotados. Estaban desnudos, sin ninguna cobija que tapara sus miembros, pues querían dejar el aire penetrar en su piel, tal vez así lograrían apagar un poco la pasión y excitación que sentían, Blaine abrazaba a Damien, quien mantenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

— ¿Te gusto? — exigió saber Blaine, temeroso de haberse pasado de la raya con su pasión desbordada.

— ¿Bromeas?, ha sido genial, sin duda el mejor sexo de toda mi vida. — aseguro Damien en un apenas un susurro, se estaba quedando dormido por el agotamiento físico que había sufrido en los últimos minutos. Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza, tener a Damien así, era como tener a un niño pequeño en su pecho.

Damien despertó como a las 7 de la mañana, y lo hizo por un pequeño rayo de sol que reflejaba del suelo, directo a su cara. Movió su cabeza lentamente del pecho de Blaine para no despertarlo, busco sus bóxers y su camiseta en el suelo, y se vistió con ellos. Y luego se quedo viendo la calle atreves de la ventana, ya había mucha gente saliendo para sus trabajos y eso le recordó algo… Su hermano mayor (Y tutor legal) regresaría a casa de sus rondas en la estación a las 8 de la mañana, así que tendría que irse de inmediato.

Damien se termino de vestir, y luego tomo el celular de Blaine para dejarle una nota electrónica con su número de teléfono, y al prenderlo, se encontró con la foto de un chico en el fondo de pantalla del celular, un muchacho blanco y casi rubio, a quien identifico como Kurt. Le dieron celos de pensar en los sentimientos de Blaine por su ex, pero escribió la nota y lo dejo en su lugar. Luego le dio un beso a Blaine en la frente y salió sigilosamente por la puerta de la habitación.

Blaine había sentido el beso en la frente, se acomodo mejor en la cama y sin tener control de sus pensamientos empezó a murmurar:

_TE AMO… TE AMO…. KURT_


	2. Chapter 2

Damien se logro meter a su casa unos 3 minutos antes que su hermano, se desvistió muy rápido y se metió a la cama solo en bóxers y camiseta, como todos los días. Escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse y luego a su hermano subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entonces Steve asomo la cabeza por su puerta y Damien solo lo miro de reojo, hasta estar seguro de que se había ido. Entonces, se giro en la cama para ver el techo y resoplar, aun se sentía agotado, pero todo valía la pena.

El sonido del aceite friendo huevos fue la señal que el chico esperaba, se volvió a vestir y fue a desayunar a la cocina. — Buen día. — dijo

– Hey enano, que cara traes… ¿a que hora te dormiste ahora? — pregunto el muchacho que meneaba la sartén para cocinar unos perfectos huevos.

— Oh, no me molestes Steve — se quejo el chico, apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa para tratar de regresar sus sentidos al máximo. El hermano se empezó a reír y vacio los huevos de la sartén al plato, y luego se lo dejo enfrente.

— Te caerán bien, cómelos antes de que se enfríen. — comento el muchacho y se sentó en su lugar para tomar su taza de café y leer el periódico, Damien alzo la cabeza y dejo que el delicioso aroma de los huevos penetrara en su nariz y lo terminara de despertar.

— ¿Huevos fritos?... ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto el chico, conocía bastante bien a su hermano y sabia que solo cocinaba de esa manera cuando tenia que decirle algo grave o devastador, como cuando dijo que sus padres habían muerto.

— Nada, yo… ¿Por qué piensas eso? — exigió saber un indignado joven

— ¿Por qué será?, Steve te conozco desde siempre, se que tienes algo que decir y si no…

— Ok, ok, ya… si hay algo que tengo que decirte… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me ofrecerían otro empleo? — pregunto el hermano con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que su hermanito explotara, pero fue todo lo contrario, Damien se puso de pie y dio de brincos

— ¿Te dieron un nuevo empleo? ¿Enserio? — pregunto emocionado, Steve asintió levemente y el chico empezó a gritar emocionado.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Steve, es grandioso! — gritaba

— Si, lo es, pero debemos mudarnos a New York — murmuro Steve, el muchacho dejo de reírse y se quedo en blanco, escuchando la palabra _NEW_ YORK haciendo eco en su mente, hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de su cerebro, entonces se sentó de nuevo.

— Oup, yo… ¿enserio? ¿Nos iremos a N.Y? — pregunto Damien sin mucho interés, pero estaba realmente intrigado.

— Sip, yo recuerdo que te gusto vivir ahí cuando fuimos ¿no?... te gustara. — aseguro el muchacho.

— Si, pero… solo vivimos ahí una semana, en un motel… y, y ni conocimos a nadie mas que al casero del edificio y… no es lo mismo Steve. — dijo Damien con rapidez

— Lo se, pero… necesitamos el dinero, no me puedo negar a ser ascendido a detective de casos mayores, no ahora Damien. — comento Steve, mirando fijamente a su hermano, quien se veía realmente pálido y asustado con la idea, finalmente tomo su mano en la suya y la apretó con fuerza. — oye, hermanito… confía en mi, esto será lo mejor para los dos. — le dijo, Damien sonrió levemente y asintió, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, porque la imagen del rostro de Blaine no quería desaparecer de su mente.

Era viernes, el ultimo día de clases en Mckinley High y el ultimo día que Steve trabajaría en la estación de policía, así que mientras lo llevaba a la escuela, iba contándole que su vuelo a L.A saldría este sábado por la noche, el domingo se acomodarían, y que el lunes se presentaría a su nuevo trabajo. Steve ya lo tenia todo planeado, tenia ya l lugar donde vivirían y la escuela a la que asistirá, sin embargo no se había molestado siquiera en preguntarle si quería cambiar de ciudad.

— ¿Vengo después de clases? — le pregunto, pero Damien estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos sobre Blaine, que tardo en responderle.

— No, yo…. Necesitare despedirme de algunas personas. — murmuro el chico y se bajo del auto como si fuera un zombie de película.

— Llega a casa temprano — le grito Steve y puso en marcha el automóvil, Damien lo miro marcharse con pesar, respiro hondo y se quedo mirando la puerta de la escuela, con un sin número de pensamientos malos cruzando por su mente:

" ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Nunca voy a poder tener lo que quiero?... no debí conocer a Blaine, porque no tengo amigos… bueno si tengo, pero no son importantes, no realmente… no me dolería dejarlos a ellos, pero si a Blaine… porque lo amo… lo necesito, quiero estar a su lado, un tiempo mas… ¿Qué hago?... si, debo enfrentarme a Steve… quedarme.

Así que Damien se abrocho los tirantes de la mochila con más fuerza, y apresuro el paso por los pasillos de la escuela, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, con sus colores tan vividos por el techo y las paredes…. ¿acaso así se sentía el amor?

Damien solo llevaba 2 meses en Lima, así que no había conocido al legendario club Glee, los que habían ganado el verano pasado la competencia nacional de coros, no había conocido a Kurt (el ex de Blaine( pero estaba seguro de donde podría encontrar a su amor… en el salón de coro, seguramente ahí estaría…

Así que entro lentamente al salón, se quedo mirando los instrumentos y el piano que había ahí puestos, oh el piano, su padre le enseño a tocarlo cuando era pequeño y había pasado tanto tiempo… que temía haberlo olvidado, pero dejo su mochila de lado y se sentó en el piano, paso sus dedos por las teclas y recordó a su padre, el tacto de su mano sobre la suya… finalmente, se decidió a tocar de nuevo, esta vez. — _TEENAGE DREAM DE KATY PERRY._

No sabia como le estaba haciendo, pero la música le estaba saliendo de maravilla, y era… era hora de despertar su voz, así que empezó a cantar.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Sin darse cuenta, Blaine iba pasando por la sala del coro, y al escuchar esa notable voz cantar, se asomo, y entonces lo vio, era Damien cantando con lagrimas en los ojos (Siempre con los ojos cerrados, pensó) Y estaba cantando tan bien que no quiso interrumpirlo, solamente se quedo apoyado en la puerta para escucharlo.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight_

La canción termino, y Blaine le aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, e hizo que lo girara a ver, en su rostro solo había una enorme sonrisa, pues Damien tenia la voz mas maravillosa que había escuchado (incluso mejor que la de Kurt) y le dio tal sentimiento a su interpretación, que le hizo vibrar por todas partes. — Maravilloso. — le dijo

— Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí. — murmuro Damien, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

— Y yo nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, no pensé que estuvieras tan cerca de mi vida, todo este tiempo — Y Blaine se acerco a la banca y se sentó a su lado, paso sus dedos por su mejilla derecha y le seco las lagrimas, luego se besaron.

— Deberías unirte a nosotros, nos vendría bien una voz así. — murmuro Blaine, haciendo sonreír al chico, jamás había sido parte de nada en su vida, ni de una familia, y que le estuviera pidiendo esto… era todo un honor.

Se volvieron a besar, pero no como la noche anterior, no había salvajada, ni pasión, solo sentimiento, un amor que ninguno de los dos podía explicar. Entonces el timbre de la primera clase sonó y se separaron.

— Lo voy a pensar. — murmuro Damien y se empezó a alejar.

— ¿Te veo en el almuerzo? — pregunto

— Es un hecho. — murmuro un sonriente Damien, pues ahora tenia un montón de razones para quedarse, Blaine, el amor, el coro, muchas cosas… las que no podría dejar tan fácilmente. Así que salió del salón del coro y se fue a su clase.

Blaine no tenia clase, se quedaría a repasar unas partituras con el piano para un nuevo solo que tenia pensado, y ahora estaba mas inspirado que nunca, todo gracias a lo que Damien le había regresado, su alma… Luego de un rato de tocar el piano, su celular empezó a sonar, confiado de que seria Damien lo encendió y se encontró con:

_LLAMADA DE KURT (y su fotografía en la pantalla)_

Hubo un momento de incertidumbre para Blaine, ¿contestaría? ¿Qué le diría a Kurt?, pero finalmente contesto y escucho el dulce sonido de la respiración de su antiguo amor, muy cerca de la bocina.

— Hey, Kurt

— Blaine, hola… temía que no fueras a responder. — dijo Kurt

— ¿Y eso porque? — pregunto Blaine con falsas risas, fingiendo que le había parecido bastante gracioso el comentario.

— Porque me he portado como un idiota contigo, te he colgado las llamadas… no te he dejado hablarme de tus problemas, siempre te cuento los míos… y, no, no esta bien… perdóname Blaine, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte esto.

Blaine se quedo helado, Kurt estaba aceptando su responsabilidad y estaba pidiéndole perdón, algo que deseaba hasta ayer por la noche, algo que parecía estar llegando demasiado tarde a su vida. Estaba convencido de decirle a Kurt que ya no quería tener nada con el, que no era su plato de segunda mesa, pero… una pequeña parte de el, recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el amor que se juraron aquella noche de su primera vez.

— Lo siento Kurt, yo… me tengo que ir, tengo que entrar a clases… te… te amo. — fue todo lo que dijo, y antes de que le dijera algo mas, le colgó. No podía escucharlo mas, no sin tomar una decisión primero sobre su vida.

Blaine se fue a sus clases, pero no puso atención a ninguna de ellas, en su mente solo estaba s historia con Kurt, todo lo bueno que habían pasado, y también estaba la ultima noche con Damien, la noche en que volvió a sentir lo que antes sintió con Kurt, esa magia que los conectaba para siempre. ¿Pero que hacer?... perder la fe en su amor con Kurt, ¿ahora que estaba aceptando su abandono? ¿O cambiarlo con Damien?, y arriesgarse a quedarse solo en unos meses…

— ¿En que piensas? — le pregunto Sam mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería, lo había notado raro en los últimas horas, callado y si algo no era Blaine Anderson, era ser callado.

— Nada, yo solo… penaba… en Kurt. — murmuro

- Si, lo se… debes extrañarlo mucho… pero en un año, estarán juntos en New York, y volverán a tener ese épico romance que todos queremos. — comento el rubio, y sin querer acababa de darle una preocupación mas a Blaine, ¿Y si ese era realmente el futuro con Kurt?, el pasar por esta soledad para acabar viviendo felices en N.Y.

Se sentaron en una mesa con el resto del club Glee, y durante un rato todo estuvo bien, escuchar los problemas de los demás le había hecho olvidarlos propios… Hasta que vio a Damien entrar a la cafetería, buscándolo con la mirada.

— Los veo mas tarde. — murmuro Blaine y salió disparado como bala hasta Damien, no podía dejar que los chicos del club lo vieran, todavía no. — Hey, hola

— Hola, ¿listo para almorzar? — pregunto el chico

— Hem, si… de hecho… no tengo hambre, pensaba en hacer otra cosa… ¿quieres venir? — pregunto Blaine todo nervioso, pero Damien asintió por la intriga que le causaba, así que se dejo conducir por toda la escuela, hasta las gradas (el lugar donde nadie del club iba jamás)

— ¿No esta algo… sucio? — pregunto Damien tras pasar sus dedos por uno de los asientos de madera y ver el polvo acumulado en sus yemas.

— Si, pero eso no importa… no venimos a ver, venimos a esto. — Y Blaine volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con desesperación por volver a sentir lo que la noche anterior había sentido, para volver a olvidar a Kurt y volver a pensar en un futuro con otra persona…

Y estuvieron así, besándose y acariciándose toda la hora del almuerzo, pero en ningún momento, la imagen de Kurt se borro de la mente de Blaine…. Lo amaba todavía, aun que no pudiera admitirlo.

— Espera Blaine, espera… tengo que irme a clase, si no entro... mi hermano me mata. — comento el chico con pesar, le había comentado algo de su historia la otra noche a Blaine, y esperaba que pudiera comprender el grado de responsabilidad que tenia con Steve.

— Claro, por supuesto. — murmuro Blaine sin llegar a verlo, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos por Kurt y lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Te veo en la salida? — pregunto el chico

— Estaré en la sala del coro. — volvió a decir Blaine sin prestarle mucha atención, Damien le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su clase, todo sonriente por lo que estaba construyendo con Blaine.

Blaine se desplomo en el asiento en que estaba, ahora estaba realmente seguro de que amaba a Kurt y de que todo lo que había pasado con Damien en las ultimas 24 horas, simplemente se había tratado de pasión y soledad, lo que había llegado a confundir con amor… ¿_Pero_ _ahora_ _como_ _se_ lo _decía? — _finalmente tomo su celular y decidió volver a hablar con Kurt, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía, así que lo escribió:

_Querido Kurt_

_Lamento mucho que tu trabajo en New York no te deje tiempo para nuestra relación, no te mentiré, no me gusta no tenerte cerca de mi, pero tienes… tienes que estas seguro de que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a amar… eres el único chico en mi vida, eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida_

_Te Amo Kurt_

Blaine presiono enviar, y como estaba tan acostumbrado a la marcación rápida para Kurt, ni e dio cuenta de que realmente estaba mandando el mensaje a Damien, quien apenas ver el nombre de su amado en la pantalla de su celular, se emociono mucho, pero al abrirlo… bueno, todo cambio.

Al principio Damien pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero al leerlo y leerlo varias veces, se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de Blaine, el amaba a Kurt todavía y lo que pensó que se estaba construyendo entre ellos, no era mas que un juego… un maldito juego. Damien se soltó a llorar y cerró la puerta de su casillero con tal fuerza, que muchos de los chicos lo miraron mal. Pero no le importo, ya nada importaba… solo salió por la puerta principal y desapareció….

Damien se sentía muy mal, pero no tenía a donde ir, se sentía como un juguete, un perdedor con el que un tipo había jugado. Así que no le importo nada, se fue a casa y se encontró con su hermano, que ya estaba empacando las cosas para el viaje.

— ¿Damien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? — le pregunto Steve apenas verlo, pero el no respondió, jamás podría, porque Steve iría a matar a Blaine por haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Así que se abrazo a su hermano y cuando por fin se calmo… se limito a decir que las despedidas no le gustaban.

La hora de la salida llego en Mckinley, y Blaine se quedo nuevamente en la sala de coro para ensayar a solar, y para esperar que Damien llegara, no sabia como lo haría, pero estaba decidido a hablarle con la verdad de una vez… por supuesto, Damien ya sabia todo, y luego de estar llorando en su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba despedirse de la forma adecuada de Blaine, de que necesitaba superar el dolor. Así que se levanto y monto su cámara de video frente a el, y luego se dispuso a cantar…

Blaine se estaba desesperando por la impuntualidad de Damien, pero entonces recibió un mensaje del mismo, uno que solamente tenia un video adjunto, así que presiono ACEPTAR y comenzó con la descarga de contenido y la reproducción del mismo.

En el video, solo se podía ver a Damien sentado en lo que parecía ser su habitación, y el chico tenía unos ojos irritados, que parecía haberse contagiado de alguna enfermedad. Y luego Damien empezó a hablarle:

_No podía hacer esto en persona, snif… deberías fijarte a quien le mandas los mensajes de texto Blaine… No te preocupes ya, no revises… yo recibí el mensaje… y ya… ya se lo que sientes, amas a Kurt… lo amabas todavía y… esta bien… fui tonto por pensar que yo te haría olvidarlo, fui un tonto por pensar que… que tu me amabas también… snif snif, pero no importa mas, solo quiero que sepas que… que te ame, yo si te ame…_

_Y Damien empezó a cantar:_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong_

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Blaine estaba muy conmovido por la actuación de su amigo, era desgarradora y lo hizo llorar, no quería que Damien saliera así de lastimado, así como se escuchaba con esa canción. Se sentía como un patán, un completo patán que había jugado con un pobre chico…

_Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9_

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore...

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake _

_Adiós Blaine_

Damien se quedo llorando un segundo ante la cámara y luego la apago, dejando que el celular de Blaine regresara a la normalidad. Blaine se quedo llorando por un momento mas, y quiso llamar a Damien para explicarle, pero entendió… entendió que no tenia derecho de hacer eso, no después de cómo jugo con el, así que simplemente presiono BORRAR, en su lista de contactos… así era mejor, así se quitaría la tentación de Damien.

Y por su parte, Damien dejo de llorar, tenia que ser fuerte para que Steve no le preguntara que tenia, y juro a si mismo: _Jamás buscare a Blaine, le deseo lo mejor con Kurt… pero no vale la pena volver a verlo, nunca mas._

— ¿Te despediste de todos? — pregunto Steve desde la puerta, Damien dejo de empacar y se giro a mirarlo, con una resignación toral en el rostro.

— Por supuesto, nada me detiene aquí… N.Y será lo mejor…

* * *

**_Esta historia es un especial se San Valentin que tenia mente desde hace tiempo, soy fan de Glee y me pareció que no explotaron el tema de la infidelidad de Blaine hacia Kurt de buena manera, asi que decidí ponerle nombre y apellido al otro muchacho y trate de crear esta, relación de una noche, sin que Blaine se viera realmente como patan, espero haberlo hecho bien, porque no se mucho de relaciones amorosas XD._**

**_Esto también es un homenaje a la música de Katy Perry, que me inspira cada día a ser quien soy. Y seguramente haré una continuación de esto pero... OJO SPOILERS, hasta que los new directions originales se muden a New York en el episodio 100 de la serie, porque eso marcara el regreso perfecto para Damien._**

**_Por favor Review!_**


End file.
